Header connectors are used with IC packs or memory cards, and are provided with various attachments, such as means for facilitating ejection or removal of the IC pack for replacement. The header connector is used for interconnecting the semiconductor circuit of the IC pack to an external circuit such as a main electronic unit. The IC pack is inserted into the header connector and is extracted therefrom as needed. The pulling force to extract the IC pack, i.e. the force between the respective pins disposed in the header connector and the respective terminals of the IC pack, must be relatively large due to the tight fit required to obtain a good electrical contact. When the IC pack is extracted by hand, the pack often is extracted in an oblique direction which may damage the respective terminals or contacts.
Consequently, a variety of ejecting mechanisms have been incorporated in various connector apparatus for facilitating ejecting an IC pack from a header connector. One of the problems with using ejecting mechanisms is that they add to the overall size or dimensions of the apparatus envelope. There are various applications where it is desirable to maintain as low a profile for the overall connector apparatus as possible, such as where it may be desirable to stack a plurality of header connectors. It is difficult to maintain a low profile when various attachments, such as ejecting mechanisms, are disposed outside of the header connector profile, particularly outside the thickness of the header connector. It is difficult to reduce the thickness of the header as a whole and, consequently, extraneous attachments add to the overall envelope of the connector apparatus.
This invention is directed to solving these problems by providing an improved ejecting means in a connector apparatus for ejecting an IC pack from a header connector, the ejecting means being confined substantially within the thickness profile of the IC pack or, at least, within the thickness profile of the header connector.